Shen/Background
|disp_name = Shen |alias = * Eye of Twilight * Master Shen |weapon_pet = * Ionian steel saber * Spirit Blade |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Ionia |occupation = * Eye of Twilight * Leader of the Kinkou * Avatar of the material and spirit worlds |faction = * Ionia * Kinkou Order |allies = |friends = Kennen, Akali |rivals = Zed |enemies = Jhin |related = }} “The Eye is blind to fear, to hate, to love – to all things that would sway equilibrium.” Leader of a secret clan of mystic warriors, serves as the Eye of Twilight, entrusted to enforce equilibrium in the world. Longing to remain free from the confusion of emotion, prejudice, or ego, Shen continually struggles, spirit blade in hand, to walk the unseen path of dispassionate judgment. Lore An enigma to the shadowy realm of the spirits, as well as the mortal territories of man, Shen belongs to neither. Within him exists an uneasy fusion of human soul and arcane power. He is seen by both sides as someone to be feared. He is immovable. He is constant. He answers to nothing but his purpose. Although his birth within the most revered of Ionian clans marked him as destined to serve, it was his iron will that made Shen the chosen leader of a shadowed order. Wielding his spirit blade – the symbol of his duty, as well as his connection to the spirit realm - Shen roams both worlds, unerringly drawn to any place where one side threatens to overwhelm the other. There are countless legends recounting Shen’s battles across the realms. From his innumerable clashes with the Seven Demon Clan throughout Ionia’s physical and ethereal planes to Shen’s brutal scourging of the loathsome skin devourers from the Black Steppes of the Freljord, the truth is lost among the tales told in his wake. One of the most fanciful stories recounted by Ionians is of the day Shen suddenly appeared in the central court of Noxus. Standing in the very heart of his enemy’s stronghold, onlookers watched in rapt horror as he appeared to fight a terrible battle against a threat they could not see. To the crowd, Shen seemed to flash in and out of existence, wounds blossoming all over his body from nowhere. Unknown to the Noxians, he singlehandedly defended their entire empire from an incursion by the spirit world. Though Shen walks a lonely path on both this plane and beyond, he does not always walk alone. Other members of his hidden sect - the mortal shadow warrior, , and the lightning-quick yordle, - always stand ready to assist him. Though he has allies, Shen is solely entrusted with his father’s blade and the responsibility it carries. The Eye of Twilight is forbidden from allowing passion to sway his judgement. While he still unswervingly executes his duty, Shen struggles to contain his anger over the murder of his father at the hands of , a man he once considered his brother. With the fate of the world of men, as well as the spirit realm, resting on his shoulders, Shen struggles to maintain the balance between his human emotions and his spiritual focus. How long can one man balance two worlds on the edge of a blade? True Neutral “It was no tempest. It was a spirit,” said the fisherman, still rattled by the shipwreck he’d barely survived two nights ago. The man told of his fishing vessel being sunk by a creature, large as a house and quick as the wind. Shen listened to the tale, silently weighing the facts as presented. “Show me where it happened,” said Shen. The man led him to a beach in the bay, where a team of villagers worked to recover the drowned bodies of the mariners. Shen knelt to examine a piece of wreckage. The gashes in the driftwood were deep and savage, the work of powerful claws. “How many dead?” he asked. “All but me… Six,” responded the fisherman. The spirits are strong, thought Shen, digging through the wreckage for any further evidence. At last, on the edge of a splintered portion of the hull, he found it: a small tuft of gossamer hair. Most people would overlook it, or if they did see it, they’d never believe a creature that could break a ship in half could leave something so delicate. But Shen had seen hair like this before. Any doubts he’d had about the veracity of the fisherman’s tale faded as he watched the fine, silvery tuft dissolve into nothing at his touch. “A demon,” Shen remarked. “You must have sailed into its path.” The fisherman nodded grimly. Spirits of all kinds were known to mingle with the physical world, especially in Ionia, where the barrier between realms was thin and passable. The ethereal and material planes were in constant contact, sliding peacefully past one another like oil atop water. As the Eye of Twilight, it was Shen’s duty to walk between the worlds, ensuring neither side overwhelmed the other. To humans, he was a ghost, vanishing in the space between breaths to reappear many miles away. To spirits, he was a human, flesh and bone who ought never to venture into ethereal realms. He knelt on the beach to examine one of the corpses that had been recovered. The man had been torn in half, just below the ribs. What was left of his innards dangled from a pale, bloated torso. “You need not worry. I shall have the monster before nightfall,” said a voice from behind. Shen turned to see a holy man sent by the local temple. Several acolytes stood around him, carrying an assortment of mystical trinkets and oils. They were beginning a cleansing ritual to root out any spiritual disturbances in the area. The holy man stared at Shen, as if sizing up his value. “Can we count on your help, sir?” the man asked. “Balance will be restored,” said Shen with an assuring nod. He parted ways with the holy man and continued to follow the faint trail of gossamer hair. He thought of the dead seafarers and the cost he’d need to exact from the demon. The words of his father still rang true: “The hardest part is finding the point of balance in all things.” True neutrality, the precise center of all forces at work in the world - that is what the Eye must be able to distinguish. Enforcing that equilibrium was its own struggle. For the task, Shen carried two blades on his back. One was an Ionian steel saber that could cleave through a person in one blow. The other was a sword of pure arcane energy. It was used for dealing with spirits, and had been passed down through many generations of Shen’s ancestors. He had slain countless demons, ghosts, wraiths, and sprites with it over the years, and fully expected to take one more before the day was done. At last, Shen came to a secluded inlet, quiet and devoid of human activity. On a sandbar in the shallows lay the demon, its fine, glossy coat shimmering in the dusk. The creature swelled as it rested, engorged from consuming the mortal essences of its victims. Shen crept through the rushes, silently edging toward the sleeping demon. He could see its massive ribcage expand and contract with deep, restful breaths. When he was but a few paces from the sandbar, he drew his spirit blade, readying his strike. Suddenly, a distressing sound stayed his hand. It was a shrill, ghastly cry, emanating from the very air itself. It sounded familiar, but before Shen could identify the noise, he heard it again. And again. And again, culminating in a chorus of blood-curdling shrieks. These were the cries of dying spirits. Shen’s eyes darted back to the demon, now beginning to stir from its slumber. Shen took one more look at his spirit blade, calmly weighing his options. He then clasped his hands together, carefully focusing his ki, and disappeared in a vortex of crackling energy, leaving the demon alone on its sandbar. A moment later, Shen reappeared at the site of the shipwreck. All around, smoldering pools of black ooze evaporated into the air, coupled with the lingering reek of terror. Shen counted the dissipating black puddles, each the remains of a slain spirit. His tally was interrupted as the holy man entered the clearing with his acolytes. One of the men held a cord of flax and silver. Tethered to the other end was a smaller spirit - an imp of no significance. It struggled against the choke of its leash. It wailed as it saw the remains of its brethren. “Would you care to dispose of this one?” the holy man asked Shen, casually, as if offering him a bowl of soup at dinner. Shen looked at the sticky, smoldering pools that were mighty beings of the otherworld just moments ago. Then he turned his gaze toward the priest and the wailing imp. “I am sorry for this, Your Holiness,” he said. He placed his spirit blade back into its scabbard and drew his steel saber instead. It was not the sword he had expected to use that day. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"The ever-watchful Eye is upon you." Player team victory *"Balance favors you...this time." Player team defeat *"GG" Development was designed by Guinsoo. Shen OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Shen splash art Shen OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Shen splash art Shen YellowJacketSkin old.jpg|1st Yellow Jacket Shen splash art Shen YellowJacketSkin old2.jpg|2nd Yellow Jacket Shen splash art Shen FrozenSkin old.jpg|1st Frozen Shen splash art Shen FrozenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Frozen Shen splash art Shen SurgeonSkin old.jpg|1st Surgeon Shen splash art Shen BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1st Blood Moon Shen splash art Shen WarlordSkin old.jpg|1st Warlord Shen splash art Shen.jpg|Shen concept art Shen Render old.png|Old Shen model Shen Sneak Peek Ever since joined League of Legends, we have been weathering a virtually constant influx of nepotism complaints from organizations in a certain clandestine industry. The exact source of these complaints has been difficult to verify, however, due to their reclusive and mysterious natures. Luckily, our talented public relations department (with the help of a few favors from some friends in the CIA) has managed to pinpoint the exact source of this criticism, and we have decided that it is a demographic that we cannot afford to ignore. For those who haven't yet devised the identity of this group, I am, naturally, talking about: ninjas. :In an effort to keep ninja public opinion on our side, it is with great pleasure that I, on behalf of the Riot Games Design Team, am empowered to introduce: Shen, the Eye of Twilight. For those of you who have been waiting with bated breath to sport your ninja pride, courage! Just don’t let us catch you gaming in an outfit that looks anything like thisChampion Sneak Peek: Shen, the Eye of Twilight Champion Update (Visual and Gameplay): Shen Shen’s a bit of an odd duck. He’s a ninja who likes to be punched in the face (spoilers: that’s not changing), and while bits of his kit are super unique and impactful, he also sports two painfully generic abilities. He’s been suffering from a pretty severe case of old-schoolitis, basically, making him a prime candidate for some champion update TLC. So we’ve given him some. Alongside brushing up the big guy’s model so it’s closer to his awesome splash, we’ve also spent a bunch of time updating some of his abilities. Now Shen's power manifests as a ki blade he controls with his abilities, for example. Here's his new kit: Champion Update: Shen ;Abilities Passive= ;Ki Barrier After casting an ability, Shen gains a temporary shield. The shield has a relatively long cooldown which is significantly reduced if one of his abilities affects an allied or enemy champion. |-| Q= ;Twilight Assault Shen calls his spirit blade, empowering his next three basic attacks to deal damage based on a portion of his target’s max health. If his spirit blade collides with an enemy champion on its way to him, Shen deals increased damage and gains greatly increased attack speed. All enemies struck by the returning blade briefly suffer reduced movement speed when moving away from Shen. |-| W= ;Spirit's Refuge Shen’s spirit blade creates a protective barrier that allows Shen and his nearby allies to dodge all basic attacks for a few seconds. The ability triggers when there are allied champions in the zone - if there are no allies are in the zone, it waits to start until one gets close enough. |-| E= ;Shadow Dash Passive: Shen recovers a flat portion of energy whenever he deals damage with Twilight Assault or Shadow Dash. Active: Shen dashes in a target direction, dealing damage to all enemy champions in his path and taunting them briefly. |-| R= ;Stand United Shen channels as he prepares to teleport to an allied champion anywhere on the map. As he channels, he grants his target a shield, and once he arrives, he brings his spirit blade with him. First things first: Shen’s staying largely faithful to his original design. He’s still a tanky energy-based champ, and his E and R are pretty much identical. You’ll still be able to pull off your last-second ults to save a teammate from death, and still surprise your enemies with those fancy-pants taunt -> flash -> taunt moves. Or y’know, accidentally flash -> taunt absolutely nothing -> spill drink over keyboard, if we’re being real. Then there are Shen’s other abilities. We wanted to put into effect a pretty fundamental change to his combat patterns by giving Shen and his opponent more things to do and think about during each game. His old Q had some neat interactions with other champions, but ultimately it was basically a point-and-click damage ability with some bells and whistles attached. Feint - his old W - had aged even worse, and was basically a pretty bland shield (because practically no-one built AP on Shen) that just interfered with his otherwise precious energy pool. We quickly identified both abilities as prime candidates for the champion update team’s efforts. Basically, we’re fine with Shen engaging in extended one-on-one duels, but we want those fights to be a bunch more engaging and skill-based than they were. "We wanted to give Shen and his opponent more things to do and think about during each game." So how’re his new abilities different? Well, his new Q - Twilight Assault - completely changes how and when Shen wants to fight. He’s purely melee now, obviously, so can’t bully or last hit from range. Instead, he’s all about positioning, manoeuvring around his opponent so his Q casts pull his spirit blade through his enemy. His opponent wants that to not happen, obviously, resulting in the two tangoing around their lane for positional advantage. Shen can force the issue by Shadow Dashing in, landing the taunt, then pulling the spirit blade through. This gives him a pretty big boost to his damage, and opens up Spirit's Refuge to parry his opponent’s reply. His new W has serious implications in teamfights, too, giving his entire team the means to dodge incoming basic attacks. Again, this all requires positional smarts, and the ability’s cooldown means he’ll only really get one shot with it per late-game fight. It’s a strong ability, basically, but only when it’s used properly. Finally, Shen’s new passive shield is a key part of the big man’s repertoire, particularly come late game. Past level 16, his shield literally has no cooldown when he lands his abilities on other champions, meaning smart and dexterous Shen players get to morph into mighty unkillable supertanks. "Shen’s all about positioning, manoeuvring around his opponent so his Q casts pull his spirit blade through his enemy." That’s about it for Shen’s changes. We’re kicking out a couple of his old abilities and replacing them with more interesting tools that should give him clearer goals during each game. At the same time, we’re brushing up his visuals, refitting him with a new model and better particle effects across the board. So let us know your thoughts on Shen’s new kit. We’ll shadow dash back in a couple of weeks for the big guy’s release!" Previous Lore Hide= |-| Old lore= There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness—all things must exist in perfect harmony, for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Shen is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Watching the Stars - exercising judgment untainted by prejudice. Born to a clan whose members have decorated the ranks of the Kinkou for generations, Shen was trained his entire life to become the Eye of Twilight, and thereupon to dispassionately determine what must be done in the interests of equilibrium. As his final trial to ascend to this position, he was made to attend the Takanu, a ceremony in which his father was tortured before his eyes to test his resolve. Any reaction whatsoever would have resulted in his immediate disqualification, but he never averted his gaze and never blinked, not once. As the Eye of Twilight, Shen must make decisions which would buckle the wills of ordinary men, removing all emotion from the equation. He now works with his fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. "The Eye of Twilight sees not the despair of its victims, only the elegance of equilibrium." Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= (4 level)}} bonus magic damage and restore energy}}. |description2= Every basic attack reduces Ki Strike's cooldown by 1 second, doubled to 2 seconds while holds. |static= |targeting='Ki Strike' is an on-hit effect ability. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects=The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. *The real cooldown of this ability is 10s, but it becomes 9s with the basic attack reducing the cooldown of Ki Strike by 1 second, and 8s if is enabled. *Critical strikes do not interact with the bonus damage of Ki Strike. *''Ki Strike's'' damage will be mitigated if Shen's attack is , , or misses. *''Ki Strike's'' bonus damage will affect structures. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= |video=Shen IVideo }} Shen throws a blade at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and marking them for 5 seconds. |description2 = Shen and allied champions heal over 3 seconds upon damaging a marked enemy, with the duration refreshing with subsequent damage. |description3 = If Vorpal Blade kills its target, Shen instantly benefits from a second's worth of its healing. |leveling = |leveling2 = maximum health)}}| maximum health)}}}} |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=energy |range=475 |targeting='Vorpal Blade' is a single-target ability with an on-hit effect and spell effect buff component. |damagetype=magic |projectile=true |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *If Shen marks a neutral enemy monster with Vorpal Blade, both allies and enemies will benefit from the healing if they attack it. *If the target dies before Vorpal Blade reaches it, Shen will still receive the instant heal. *A champion healing from damaging a target marked by "Vorpal Blade" is considered self-healing, not healing sourced from Shen. |video=Shen QVideo }} Shen shields himself for up to 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=energy |targeting='Feint' is a self-buff ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *''Feint'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Shen's previous orders. *If Feint is activated when trigger, the cooldown of will start at 8 seconds instead of 9. |video=Shen WVideo }} Shen dashes in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy champions he hits, them for seconds and restoring per target hit. |description2= opponents deal half damage to Shen with their basic attacks. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=energy |range=600 |targeting='Shadow Dash' is a linear dash. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the taunt and debuff, but do not prevent Shen from regaining energy. |additional= * Shadow Dash does not reduce the damage from on-hit effects. |video=Shen EVideo }} Shen channels for 3 seconds, granting the target allied champion a shield that lasts up to 5 seconds. |description2 = If the channel completes successfully, Shen blinks to his target, placing himself between them and the nearest visible enemy champion. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=No cost |range=Global |targeting='Stand United' is an ally-targeted blink ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= *Shen cannot target himself with Stand United. *Shen can alternatively target an ally by clicking on their respective champion portrait on the left side of the screen or using the F1 to F5 keys. *Shen cannot target allies of whom he does not currently have sight of due to a vision-restricting effect, such as or . This includes prevention of casting it using the aforementioned methods of clicking the champion portraits and F1-5 keys. *Using Stand United on a stealthed ally will not remove their stealth. *Shen's teleport is not contingent on the state of his ally's shield. Breaking the shield will not cancel Shen's channel nor will breaking Shen's channel remove the shield prematurely. |video=Shen RVideo }} Patch History ** Increased the visibility of Shen's shield when channeling. ** The targeted ally's screen is now color-tinted during Stand United's channel. ** no longer continues channeling through the revive effect of . V6.4: * ** Now affect neutral monsters. V6.2: * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ** Health growth reduced to 73 from 85. ** Health regeneration increased to 10 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from . ** Maximum energy increased to 400 from 200. ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * - Innate ** Shen shields himself from (4 level)}} damage for seconds whenever he activates Twilight Assault or Shadow Dash, or upon completing Spirit's Refuge or Stand United. The cooldown is reduced by seconds whenever his abilities affect an allied or enemy champion. *** Cooldown: 10 second. ** Shen is accompanied by an immobile, untargetable Spirit Blade that is connected to him by a tether. The Spirit Blade remains idle on the ground unless commanded to move or forced to move to Shen's current location when they move too far apart. * - Q''' ** '''Shen calls his Spirit Blade to himself, all enemies along its tether that are facing away from him by 35% for 2 seconds as well as empowering his next three basic attacks to deal % % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}} bonus damage. ** If at least one enemy champion was caught in the tether, the bonus damage is increased % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}}|to % of target's max. health}}}}and Shen also gains for those attacks. *** Non-champions take bonus damage. *** Cost: energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - W''' ** '''Shen's primes his Spirit Blade for 2 seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it for seconds if he or an allied champion move nearby. Once the zone is active, all allies within the area gain 100% dodge chance for the duration. *** Cost: 40 energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - E''' ** '''Shen recovers energy whenever he deals damage with or . ** Sightly unchanged. *** Damage reduction from taunted targets removed. *** Energy refund moved to the Passive. *** Cost increased to 180 energy at all ranks from . *** Cooldown increased to from . *** scaling. *** scaling. * - R''' ** Sightly unchanged. *** AP ratio reduced to from . *** Cooldown adjusted to from . *** '''Shen's Spirit Blade will arrive with Shen. V5.19: * ** Fixed a bug that caused taunted enemies to not deal reduced damage to Shen. V5.17: * ** Base Heal reduced to from . V5.11: * General ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 9 at all levels. * ** Energy cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. V5.8: * ** Now places Shen between his target and the closest visible enemy champion. V5.7: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V4.21: * ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 120. * General ** Texture update to Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon and Warlord Shen. V4.19: * General ** New splash artwork. V4.16: * ** Fixed a bug where taunting dead champions would give Shen bonus energy. V3.14: * ** Collision radius at the end-point has been slightly increased. V3.13: * ** Collision radius has been reduced at the start and end points of the dash. V3.12: * ** Shen's damage reduction from taunted enemies now only applies to their basic attacks (previously reduced all physical damage). V3.10a: * ** Shield amount reduced to from . * ** Can now be interrupted by root effects. V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug that caused Ki Strike to be consumed when attacking wards. V3.01: * ** Cooldown reduction per attack reduced to 1 second from . ** Cooldown reduction per attack while is active reduced to 2 seconds from 3. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.146: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.143: * ** Damage reduced to 4 (4 level) from 4 (6 level). V1.0.0.142: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.140b: * ** Cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. V1.0.0.136: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Fixed a bug where last hitting with healed for less than intended. February 21, 2012 Hotfix: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 15 from 19. * ** Health scaling reduced to % max health)}} from . * ** Energy cost increased to 50 from 40. ** Base shield value reduced to from . V1.0.0.134: * ** Base damage increased to 10-112 from 10-95. ** Scaling increased to from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by seconds whenever attacks instead of reduced by 2 seconds when being attacked. ** Now returns energy. ** Damage now scales correctly with all sources of bonus Health (% health runes, mastery). ** Added a cooldown timer. * ** Energy cost changed to 60 from . ** Base damage changed to from . ** Ability power scaling reduced to from . ** Base heal effect reduced to from . ** Heal now scales with . ** If deals the killing blow, it now triggers 33% of the heal effect for . ** Allied damaging spells can now trigger the heal effect in addition to attacks ( cannot trigger itself). ** Undocumented: Cooldown increased to seconds from 3 seconds. * ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from . ** Energy cost reduced to 40 from 45. ** Base shield amount increased to from . ** Shield scaling reduced to from . ** While is active, cooldown reduction on hit is increased to 3 seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Energy cost increased to 120 from . ** Restores 40 energy per champion affected (rather than a flat 50 energy if you affect one). ** Now deals damage to enemy champions. ** Taunt duration changed to at all ranks seconds from . ** Now grants Shen 50% physical damage reduction from taunted targets. * ** Channel time increased to 3 seconds from . ** Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from . ** Shield amount increased to from . ** Undocumented: Ability power scaling decreased to from . V1.0.0.125: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Base armor increased to 19 from 18. * ** Base magic damage increased to from . ** Magic damage ability power ratio increased to from . ** Heal over 3 seconds increased to from . ** Heal 0.2 ability power ratio has been removed. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Taunt duration increased to seconds from . * ** Shield strength ability power ratio increased to from . ** Energy cost reduced to 0 from 50. V1.0.0.118: * ** Base damage reduced to 10 from 15. ** Bonus damage now scales off instead of . * ** Base damage reduced to from . V1.0.0.115: * ** Shield strength reduced to from . V1.0.0.114: * ** It can now be cancelled mid-attack (and will not say 'Cannot Move While Casting'). ** Fixed a bug where it could kill a target and not trigger 's heal effect. * ** Updated tooltips to properly match the functionality and adjusted the playing tips referencing it. * ** Fixed a bug where it could move a shorter distance than intended if Shen was greatly slowed. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.99: * ** Duration increased to seconds from . * ** No longer shields Shen. V1.0.0.97: * * Fixed a bug where it would play the taunt sound when dashing over . V1.0.0.94: * ** Heal reduced to from . V1.0.0.87: * ** Has been changed to work like a normal shield. ** Now absorbs up to damage. ** Shield strength has an ratio. * ** Fixed a bug where Shen was able to teleport while taunted. V1.0.0.85: * ** Damage gained from health reduced to % from 4%. ** Cooldown reduction on champion hit reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Base block amount reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.83: * ** Damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Energy cost modified to 45 from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 3. ** Now blocks damage from every hit for seconds. ** It blocks damage from all non-turret damage sources. * ** Energy restored upon hitting a champion increased to 50 from 40. ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9. * ** Shield decreased to from . ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** No longer refunds the cooldown when interrupted. V1.0.0.82: * ** Fixed a bug where it was not displaying properly with death recap. V1.0.0.81: Added. * (Innate) ** Every 8 seconds, Shen’s next attack deals bonus damage based on his max health. Being attacked by enemy champions makes this passive occur more frequently. * (Q) ** Hits a target enemy for magic damage, and marks the target for allies to see. Allied units that attack the marked enemy target get healed over several seconds. * (W) ** Shen defends against the next champion attack or spell, blocking much of the damage from it. * (E) ** Shen dashes towards target location, taunting enemies he passes through. * (Ultimate) ** Shen places a shield on himself and on a target ally which absorbs damage. After channeling for several seconds, Shen teleports to the target ally. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Shen/Příběh de:Shen/Background fr:Shen/Historique pl:Shen/historia ru:Шен/Background sk:Shen/Background